


Keep Quiet

by heeroluva



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, Kilts, M/M, Public Arousal, Rough Sex, Semipublic Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes advantage of a kilt wearing Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemzamia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jemzamia).



Arthur choked on his wine when he glanced over towards Merlin who was cleaning his sword. It wasn’t the normal clumsy attempts. No, Merlin was stroking his sword with the cloth using the same practiced strokes that he used on Arthur’s cock most nights. He glared and cursed himself as his cock twitched in interest, annoyed when Merlin gave him his most innocent smile.

He suddenly had more reason to hate the skirt he’d been forced to wear. It was not a skirt, but a _kilt_ , his father had said, and under threat of a whipping, under no circumstances was he to call it one in front of the visiting dignitaries. Arthur gulped down his drink, and when it was filled again drank that as well. He couldn’t stop his eyes from seeking out Merlin, didn’t hear a word that was going on around him.

“Arthur, is there anything you would like to add?”

Arthur blinked at his father’s words, turning to glance at him. Seeing the glare, he went pale and stammered, “I-I’m sorry, father. I’m not feeling well. Please excuse me.”

He didn’t wait to be excused though he knew that he would pay for it later. Rising and turning as quickly as he could, Arthur made sure to clasp his hands in front of him, trying to force down the erection that threatened to obscenely tent his kilt. Attempting to walk normally, he threw a look over his shoulder, frowning as he took note of Merlin’s sudden absence.

Passing a darkened alcove, Arthur so did _not_ yelp as a hand shout out and dragged him into it. A hand was pressed over his mouth, preventing the rising shout as he was shoved hard, face first against the stone wall. A panting mouth nipped at his neck as a hard cock drove up against his ass. He moaned as his aching cock was trapped between his body and the unforgiving stone.

“Are you hard for me already? Don’t even have to touch you and you’re ready for me. Should have oiled you up, so I could just lift you kilt and slide right in. How does that sound?”

Arthur nodded eagerly, agreeing to anything Merlin wanted as long as he let him come.

“So wanton and needy.” Merlin pulled his hand away from Arthur’s mouth and ordered, “Spit.”

Doing as he was told, the hand disappeared and Merlin stepped back for a moment. He heard Merlin spit as well then the rustling of clothes and the sound of wet flesh against flesh, followed by a hiss that heated Arthur’s blood even more. Suddenly the flannel that draped down his thighs was lifted to bunch at the small of his back. He shivered as his naked ass was bared to the air and Merlin’s sight.

Arthur moved, stepping back while leaning forward against the wall and tried to widen his stance, expecting a hard fucking, but Merlin stepped forward and moved so that his legs bracketed Arthur’s, forcing his legs closed. Merlin’s spit slicked cock buried itself deep in the cleft between Arthur’s ass cheeks, and Arthur moaned at the sensation, trying to thrust back against it. They didn’t do this often, fuck without proper preparation or lube, and while the pain and burn wasn’t that bad, the worst part was that he was too sore to be fucked for days following. However, that wasn’t so bad as they’d had fun trying new things in the meantime.

Arthur squirmed, shifting his hips, trying to get Merlin to move. Panting, he smiled as Merlin finally pulled back and expecting a thrust, he braced himself. He moaned as the head of Merlin’s cock pressed teasing against his asshole, then whined in confusion as Merlin missed and his cock instead slide along his perineum and nudged at the base of his balls and slid between his thighs.

As Merlin’s hand closed around and fisted his cloth coved cock, Arthur hissed loudly as the rough cloth scrapped along the sensitive head of his cock .

At the sound Merlin other hand rose to cover his mouth again, forcing Arthur to breathe through his nose. “Keep quiet. We aren’t that far from the hall. Wouldn’t want anyone to get curious and come searching for the source of the sound.”

Arthur couldn’t fight the full body shudder that struck him, the effect both of the words and the long, slow stokes in the tight tunnel formed by his thighs as the slide the head of Merlin’s cock teased his tightening balls.

Merlin laughed softly in his ear. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Someone stumbling along and finding the crowned Prince bent over and spread, being fucked by his servant. Can you hear them talking, passing by? If I remove my hand, could you keep quiet?” Merlin kept up the thrusting of his hips, enjoying the delicious heat created with the friction as he stroked the rough cloth over Arthur’s cock.

Arthur flushed, burning up as he thought of being found, but the edge of danger, the thought of being caught, set him on edge, made him even harder, and he whimpered, wonder if Merlin would really do it, if he was crazy enough to want Merlin to.

A cold chill went down his spine as he suddenly heard the voice of his father passing near their shadowed alcove. Merlin didn’t seem to notice, thrusting harder, twisting at the head of Arthur’s cock. He whimpered, trying to keep quiet, but the panting breaths that he couldn’t stop and the sound of wet flesh sliding together was unbearably loud in his ears.

Biting down on the base of Arthur’s neck as Merlin came, his cum painted the inside of Arthur’s kilt and dribbled down his thighs. As Arthur felt Merlin’s release against him, the fear of being caught, the thought of his father so close, should have killed his arousal but instead set him off, and he exploded, adding his own release to the cloth covering him.

Merlin moved back and Arthur slide to the ground panting as his legs gave out. The corridor was thankfully silent now. No one had found him. Turning to curse at Merlin, he growled finding his servant conveniently missing already. Arthur rose on shaky legs and grimaced at the sticky evidence of their encounter was clearly visible streaked along his thighs, and the plaid pattern of the flannel did nothing to hide the stains, somehow managing to make them more pronounced.

Arthur groaned as he tried to wipe himself down, cursing Merlin for leaving him like this. He signed because he knew that the rest of the time that the Celts were here was going to be torture because he wasn’t going to be able to wear a kilt without thinking about this. He was sure that somewhere Merlin was laughing at him and his predicament and vowed to get back at him.


End file.
